Differences
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: A One Shot Series of Different Meetings, Scenarios or What ifs. Random. Contains mainly of my favorite pairing (and sometimes of others but as sub-pairings). The Inspirations will vary from prompt lists, quotes, songs or anything under the sun. (Current One Shot: I can't hold memories for a long time AU)
1. Table of Contents

**Differences**

A One Shot Series of Different Meetings, Scenarios or What ifs. Random. Contains mainly of my favorite pairing (and sometimes of others). The Inspirations will vary from prompt lists, quotes, songs or anything under the sun.

* * *

**Chapters:**

**I**. Table of Contents

**II.** Mr. Davis Will See You Now.

**AU:** Mai interviews Naru for the school publication. Mai wasn't supposed to be the one interviewing him but the one supposed to got the flu.

**Type:** How they met.

**Characters:**

Mai Taniyama - Japanese Literature Major. Batch Valedictorian. The interviewer's room mate who is the only one available to interview him. Not good at conducting Interviews.

Oliver Davis - Billionaire Businessman with A large company. The interviewee.

_"For a journalism major, you're not very good at conducting interviews." He said._

_"I'm actually a Japanese Lit major. Masako's my roommate." Mai said._

**III.** The 31st Meeting

**AU**: Mai wakes up from time to time and forgets all about herself and the boy who is always there when she wakes up, her boyfriend, Oliver Davis.

**Type**: Just another AU / How They Met

**Characters**:

Mai Taniyama - The Amnesiac

Oliver Davis - The Boyfriend

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Oliver Davis. I'm your-_

_"Boyfriend?" She tried. "Fiance? Husband?" _

_"__I was going to say former boss but yes, I am your boyfriend." He nodded._

* * *

**TGP: **Hiso I changed the first Chapter to be a sort of Chapter Lists so that you'll have a guide in what kind of AU's and Some details of the story. Also there may be times that two of the Chapters are connected (especially if there is a part 1, part 2, etc...) which will be noted here in the table of contents so its best if you check this page before you check out the update^^

I hope you enjoy differences


	2. Mr Davis Will See You Now

**TGP: **My friend was watching FSOG when I walked in in time to see how the two protagonists meet so I kinda watched for a while and idk inspired me this (you can see how heavily inspired it is by that scene) so anyway... Welcome to my first One shot collections, I know it's not really my best and is just a series of really random one shots and not all of them would be to everyone's liking. but anyway I hope you do enjoy this one shot collection where I put random one shots I make lol But basically i will keep posting random one shots here and those in the How they Met Type will be a choice for the next series after YSMFK. I will ask by posting a chapter when YSMFK is over and you guys will get to choose what becomes my next series from the How they met one shots so I hope you enjoy this.

**TGP:** OH and yeah i forgot i do bot own ghost hunt

Chapter notes: So this one shot consists of times when Mai and Naru switch languages, if it is indicated that they speak in english, they continue so speaking in that until i said that they spoke in japanese and will continue in japanese.

Example: "Yes." Mai said in english. (Insert a lot of paragraphs here *this will be in english*). "Not really." replied Oliver in Japanese. (the following will be japanese).

/I wasnt really sure of courses in Todai so *magic wand*

/btw this is not an M thing like FSOG with all the thingies, Naru is just a successful young businessman and Mai just happens to be the one interviewing him that Day

* * *

**I. Mr. Davis will see you now.**

**Pairing: Mai Taniyama | Kazuya Shibuya**

**AU: Mai interviews Naru for the school publication. Mai wasn't supposed to be the one interviewing him but the one supposed to got the flu.**

**Type: How they met.**

**Characters:**

**Mai Taniyama - Japanese Literature Major. Batch Valedictorian. The interviewer's room mate who is the only one available to interview him. Not good at conducting Interviews.**

**Oliver Davis - Billionaire Businessman with A large company. The interviewee.**

* * *

"You've got everything with you?" A stuffy nosed Masako Hara, asked as she turned to her roomie and best friend, Mai Taniyama, putting on her best clothes, which Masako cringed at.

"What?" Mai asked, looking down at her outfit. True, it was not like Masako's greatest semi-formal attires but it was presentable enough to conduct an interview.

"Are you trying to embarrass me, Mai?" She said sipping on her green tea and eyeing over Mai's choice of semi-formal attire. "You're going to interview someone really important to the University."

"I know, I know, I just don't have much of a selection of clothes." Mai sighed. Her clothes weren't much and was on a very small budget. Her parents left her with all of their life savings when they died, a very big amount, but Mai preferred to spend little and would rather not use it until really big emergencies, and spend her own well earned money.

"Borrow my clothes then, we're very much the same size." Masako said and sipped once again on her green tea and putting it down on the coffee table.

"But, Masako-

"It's okay, Mai. Jeez, we're best friends and yet you don't borrow much of my clothes even though I keep telling you to." Masako said.

"I know but it's your clothes, I don't want to ruin it!" Mai complained. Masako stood up and started pushing her to her room. Masako opened her closet and threw out an outfit set to Mai, and collapsed on her bed. "Put that on and, No, you can't complain."

Masako grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, Mai exited her room to change.

-x-x-x-

"Happy?" Mai asked. Masako nodded happily.

Mai looked at herself in the mirror. She let her shoulder length hair down. She wore a grey blazer over Masako's white blouse and black pencil skirt.

Masako and Mai went to the living room and Mai grabbed her purse containing her wallet and tape recorder, and the interview questionnaire inside an envelope. Masako went back to the couch wrapping herself up with

She took her grey flats from the shoe rack and put them on near the door.

"Good luck, Mai." Masako said and gave Mai a wave.

-x-x-x-

Shinjuku, Tokyo was as busy as ever, buzzing with busy people walking here and there at a fast pace.

She stood in front of one of the largest buildings in Tokyo. In gold letters, The Company's name stood out, "Davis inc.", elegant yet very discreet. It almost reminded her of American buildings she saw in movies.

She stepped in the company and even inside, the people were walking by, not minding her presence. She was stuck in awe as she looked around at how the inside of the building looked. It was really spacious and the glass sort of let light in and it made the inside really breath-taking. It was very western styled, Mai couldn't believe she was seeing this out of the movie screens.

_'Obviously Mai, the name Davis is supposed to be western.'_ She mentally faceplamed.

_'Mai, You are here for an interview, not a field trip._' She thought. She glanced at her watch and saw she was a little off by the time her schedule was about 3 minutes. She headed directly to the front desk in the middle of the large building, walking a bit faster than normal, envelope in hand. Her heart in her throat.

"I'm-

"Ms. Hara. Just in time for your meeting with Mr. Davis. His office is at the 53rd floor." She smiled. Mai looked at her tag and and saw her name was Naomi.

"I'll tell Mr. Davis you're on your way up. Just sit down at the waiting area there, and wait for his secretary to give you the go signal." She then pointed to the elevator at the far back of the building. Mai gave a bow in thanks.

"Have a Nice Day, Ms. Hara." Naomi smiled.

Mai walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. It didn't take long for the elevator ti arrived. Once in, she pressed the 53, which was the highest level on the list of buttons.

It took a while for the elevator reach the top and a lot went In and out of it. None of them minded her presence though. Some that came in looked fairly stressed, some were laughing, some were just really stoic, and some were just having a normal work atmosphere around them.

When she finally arrived at the 53rd floor, A wide spacious room greeted her, it seemed that there were only two offices on this floor.

"Ah! Ms. Hara, Mr. Davis will see you now." She said ushering her quickly to the offices on the left. "Mr. Davis has got a meeting soon, so he has to meet you immediately."

The girl was too close to her as she opened the door which caused the assistant to accidentally push Mai to the ground.

Her eyes met with a pair of black shoes and she looked up to see a boy about her age. He was wearing a black suit and a red tie, the proper business man attire. His raven hair was a bit ruffled, but presentable. He looked Japanese but his blue eyes were somewhat off.

_'Is this boy really Mr. Davis? Or is he just some office boy or something?' _She eyed the man curiously.

"Ms. Hara? Let me help you." He offered his hand. Mai blushed and accepted it. She stood up and dusted herself.

"Ms. Hara, are you okay?" The secretary asked. Picking up the questionnaire Mai had carried earlier.

"It's actually Ms. Taniyama." She finally corrected. Earning shocked looks from the boy and the secretary.

"Ms. Taniyama? Why did I not know about this schedule?" He asked a bit irritated in english. His accent was English too indeed. "I thought the appointment was with a Ms. Masako Hara, from Todai."

_'So, This boy is actually Mr. Davis. His looks made me think otherwise being Asian and really young and all but the accent is a sure give away.'_ Mai thought but then added. _'But he could also still be someone else too…'_

"Yes, it is. It's written here, Ms. Masako Hara, 10am, Todai school paper interview." The secretary said glancing at her clipboard and replied in the same language. Mai looked at them incredulously. _'None of them even asked me and just ushered me to here.'_

"Then why is this girl here instead of Ms. Hara? What if she's one of those girls who's going to try and harass me again trying to enter by using other people's slots? I told you to screen them before they enter my office." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Mai had figured out why they were speaking in English, they thought she couldn't understand them.

_'"My office"… so he is, Mr. Davis.' _Mai concluded

"I'm sorry sir I should have checked before I let her into your office, I will escort her out immediately." She bowed. The boy crossed his arms and headed for his desk.

"Gomenasai, Taniyama-san-

"Ms. Hara was sick with the flu this morning." Mai said in flawless English. Well, Flawless enough. Her accent still held a small tint of Japanese but she could pass of as a normal English speaker. "She told me she couldn't afford a reschedule since getting this slot was a ton of work. I was the only person accessible to her at the last minute. I'm also sorry for not informing you from the very beginning. Your assistants seemed to usher me since they say you were in a hurry."

"You speak English." Mr. Davis said taking a seat in his chair.

"Yes I do." I smiled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am not one of your fangirls." Mai said to which Mr. Davis eyes widened for a moment. "I can even show you proof that Masako- I mean, Ms. Hara sent me."

He then smiled at Mai to which she noticed something odd. "I apologize. There have been plenty of girls that came here under names of various people and took their appointments, it was rather very tasking to sort it all out."

_'He's faking it. It doesn't even meet his eyes!'_ Mai thought, she kept her expression stoic. "I see… That is very, unfortunate."

_'His eyes if you look closely, it feels dull and sad. Somehow…' _She thought absentmindedly.

Mr. Davis looked confused for a moment but then it faded off. He waved off his assistant and gave her a signal for something.

_'That poor girl looked so scared when she thought she let an impostor slip in.'_ She thought as she noticed the girl exit with a relieved face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Taniyama…" He stood up and went near her. He extended his hand out which she accepted in a handshake. _'What a non-Japanese way of greeting.'_ Mai thought

"Mai." She said continuing his greeting. "Taniyama Mai. Likewise, Mr… Davis." Mai said as they released their hands from the handshake.

"Oliver. Oliver Davis." He smiled, what Mai termed as his fake smile, again. "Taniyama Mai." He repeated her name. "The name sounds familiar."

Mai looked at him confused until he suddenly remembered. "The batch Valedictorian. I was given the program yesterday, I'm going to give the opening speech at your graduation."

"You are?" Mai asked confused and then remembered why Masako had to interview him. "Of course, you are. Sorry, I was only briefed about this interview just 3 hours ago and was only given an hour preparation time." Mai apologized.

"It's fine." Oliver said his fake smile still intact.

"You know, You shouldn't fake a smile, you know, it makes you seem to have a fake personality as well." Mai said as she grabbed her questionnaire from the envelope. "Smiles should be well meant, Mr. Davis."

Oliver, yet again was surprised by this girl. His smile has worked on a lot of girls before, even his female employees. It got them to do whatever he wanted, and yet this girl, from the moment she stepped in. She was unfazed.

He admits, though not all the time, that he was handsome. He couldn't deny, he had good looks and also the riches. From the sound of that, a girl would go crazy…

_'This girl is truly intriguing.'_ He looked at her trying to fish something from her purse. "Need a pen?" He offered one.

"Oh yes. Thank you. I'm a bit unprepared, I apologize." Mai slightly bowed. She pushed the record button on her recorder and then panicked when she realize what she did. "Is it okay if I…

Oliver found it amusing how she was fumbling now. _'Did she ever have any experience with interviewing people at all?_' He thought.

"It's already done." He gave a genuine small smile though Mai, seemed to notice that his eyes are smiling but why… do they still hold sadness in them.

"That's better Mr. Davis. With Meaning." She said giving her best smile which has got Oliver in a short daze. So short, She didn't even notice.

"So umm… Masako's questions are all in Japanese… Do you understand Japanese?" Mai asked.

"Didn't I just talk to you in that tongue a while ago?" He raised his eyebrows at her, serious expression on. For a batch valedictorian this girl was a bit slow.

"Oh right, Yeah. I'm sorry so…" Mai then looked at the paper and read the first question and read it in Japanese. "So Mr. Davis, You inherited this business from your parents and widened it to various industries in Japan, to what-

"do I owe my success?"

"Uhm. Yeah." Mai said. "That's what she wrote here."

"For a journalism major, you're not very good at conducting interviews." He said.

"I'm actually a Japanese Lit major. Masako's my roommate." Mai said. "Interviewing's not really taught in my Major that broadly."

Oliver stood up from his desk. "My parent's worked hard to raise this business to what it is now. I believe that their hard work and my continuous pursuits to expand this business is what I owe my success to." He spoke in Japanese as fluent as Mai's English.

"You speak Japanese, quite well." Mai commented. Oliver raised his eyebrow and Mai shook her head. She continued to read her friend's questionnaire "Uhm. Oh. Yeah, You and you're brother were orphans till at age 5, Your brother died just last year… wait, oh, I'm so sorry." Mai said softly.

"It's a thing of the past really." Oliver did not like pity but when he looked at this girls eyes, he didn't see that, which was what he expected. He saw somewhat a look of empathy. "We're thankful that the Davis family adopted us and gave us a home, we strived our very best in each of our endeavors to make them proud."

"I see…" Mai said biting the pen she was holding after taking down notes.

"Ms. Taniyama." He called out, breaking the girl's train of thoughts. "Do you have an actual question?"

"Oh yeah. Right, Sorry." Mai fumbled again with the questionnaire. "Are you gay?"

It took Mai a moment before she realized it. "Oh my." Her eyes widened. "Sorry, I didn't know Masako would write something like this, You don't have to answer, I mean this is really-

"No, I'm not gay, Mai." He smirked, amused.

"Oh. Sorry, I haven't actually ran through the questions until now." Mai bowed again.

_'Wait did he just call me by my first name?' _Mai thought fleetingly.

"Are there questions that you could ask me, without reading your paper and all? Something you've been curious about." He sat down to the chair next to her.

"Why do you try to hide how sad you are behind either a stoic face or a fake smile?" Mai asked earning a pause from Oliver.

"Sad?" He asked, puzzled at how the girl came to this conclusion.

"For some reason, You seem to have the saddest looking eyes even if the smile has reached your eyes." Mai tilted her head in a confused pose but then she looked down again on her questionnaire. "Ah. Never mind, the question seems too personal… okay then, What-

"What about you, Mai?" He asked.

"Me?" Mai's head shot up with a confused expression. "I mean, there's nothing much about me, I'm just… me."

The door suddenly opened and it revealed the secretary again. "Mr. Davis, the meeting you have with Mr. Yasuhara…"

"Postpone it, Osamu wouldn't mind if I just chat with Ms. Taniyama here a little bit longer." He said and the secretary closed the door once again.

"Woah. I guess I'll go. You still have a meeting after all Mr. Davis." Mai said about to arrange her stuff.

"How can the batch valedictorian be utterly stupid?" Oliver looked at her. "I said I postponed the meeting."

"You don't have to! I mean it might be important!" She exclaimed. "Wait did you just call me stupid?"

"It seems that even though you do well academically, your brain is too small to comprehend small things." Oliver smirked.

"Why you-

"I haven't even asked you your question yet." Oliver cut her before she retorted his insults.

"Wha-

"When you learned I was orphaned and my brother died, why didn't I see a look of pity in your eyes? Why do I feel like you understood me?" He looked up at her who gave a small smile in return.

"I understand, I do." She gave a sad smile. "To lose someone close to you, and to be orphaned… I know the feeling well."

"Wait, were you an orphan?" Oliver asked.

"Not were, Am. My parents died when I was in middle school." Mai said. "…But it's okay, My parents wouldn't want me to sulk for a lifetime. I'm moving forward with life."

"They would be proud of you graduating Valedictorian." He looked at her which made the girl blush. "What are your plans after?"

"After what?" Mai blushed harder. _'Is he asking me out?'_

Oliver smirked. "After graduation, did you assume something else?"

"You." Mai glared. "You narcissist!"

"So. What are your plans?" Oliver ignored her insult, still smirking at her.

"I… really don't know yet." Mai said honestly. "Most valedictorians you here already have their life planned out, I feel like I haven't figured it out yet. I guess get a Job?"

"We have an internship program here…" he offered. It wasn't as if he wanted to see her more, but more off sympathy. They did suffer great loss…

"I'll…think about it, Mr. Davis." Mai smiled and glanced at her clock. "I really do have to go" Mai said and organized her things, she turned off the recorder and put the questionnaire back in the envelope.

"It's truly been… something, meeting you Taniyama-san" He stood up and bowed.

"Likewise, Davis-san." She stood up and bowed as well. Mai had settled her items and started to walk to the exit when she realized that Oliver had escorted her.

"Thank you for answering, two of Masako's questions." Mai laughed, she felt like Masako would kill her later.

Oliver grabbed her envelope. "I'll take care of that."

They were near the elevator when she noticed that there were two people that were at the waiting room, A pink haired woman and A tall man who looked Chinese. Both seem to be looking at her, the girl smiling.

Mai entered the elevator and pressed the first floor.

"Mai." He bid farewell as the elevator closes.

"Oliver." She replied right before it did.

* * *

**TGP**: I'm so sorry for some OOCness and stuff, this was very much rushed and unplanned but yeah soo yeah THANKS for reading

-love, **TGP**


	3. The 31st Meeting

**TGP: **Out of boredom and the lack of an internet connection I wrote this. Basically this was a plot for an old fanfic I wanted to write but then I got scared if I really wanted to write it so test it out as a one shot I guess XD So keeping this short and sweet. I hope you guys Enjoy "_**The 31st Meeting **_"

* * *

** 31st Meeting**

**AU**: Mai wakes up from time to time and forgets all about herself and the boy who is always there when she wakes up, her boyfriend, Oliver Davis.

**Type**: Just another AU / How They Met

**Characters**:

Mai Taniyama - The Amnesiac

Oliver Davis - The Boyfriend

* * *

She opens her eyes and sees an unfamiliar scenery. She sits up and tries to recall hard. Her name, just her name would be helpful. She comes up a blank. She looks around at the scenery very attentively, eyes wide, searching for an answer. Her heart was beating hard. She jumps as a door opens.

"You're awake?" Oliver asks her but the curious and confused look stops him in his tracks. He realizes, she doesn't remember anymore again. He slowly seats on the edge of the bed. His back facing her side. He speaks over his shoulder. "You don't remember anything, I assume."

She nodded. Her instincts told her to trust him and so she calmed down. She felt calm that someone was with her, she wouldn't want to stumble around her room and not know anything.

"Well I should tell you who you are but before you forgot, you told me to just give you the notebook. Which would you prefer?" He says opening the drawer of the night table.

"Please tell me about me." She asked. Oliver sighs. It was a really tiring cycle sometime and it took a lot of emotional struggle getting through one of these times that she forgets. After all, she'll keep forgetting until the end.

"and who you are…" She added.

Sometimes she'd wake up sometimes wild and unstable, afraid of not knowing. Sometimes she'd wake up calmly. Sometimes she'd be too scared of him or she didn't trust him to speak to him. He winced at the memory of the first and the third type of Mai's waking up to remembering nothing. Thank heavens today was the second one. He sighed and spoke. "Your name is Mai Taniyama. You're 19 years old. You used to be my assistant."

The girl nodded. Her name is Mai. She is 19. She was his assistant. "Why did you say 'was'?" She stood up, roaming around the room, grazing her hand against the flat surfaces along the room. The bed sheets, the side table, the nearby chair's arm rests, and anything, she touched it lightly, feeling the texture, hoping to find familiarity.

"You met an accident. You became unable to do duties you are supposed to do." He felt pained to tell her this. That regretful day that started her amnesia-tic tendencies. It was so hard for him the first time she looked at him with unfamiliar eyes. He felt like he lost all the strength in the world. He looked at her now the same unfamiliar eyes taking in the room for the thirty-first time.

The doctor told him he'd have to see those eyes over and over, he felt like all the air from his lungs had been sucked out.

"Oh. Is that why I can't remember anything?" She asked, stopping by a picture frame on the vanity. It was a girl, smiling brightly at the camera and him, just looking at her, so lost in her. Mai looked in the mirror the first time that day… 'Oh' she is the girl in the picture. She held it in her hands as she sat at a couch in the corner of the room.

"Yes. It was a year ago. Ever since you met this accident, you couldn't keep memories for not more than a week… sometimes even less than twelve hours." He sighed. The longest he'd have Mai remember him was a week. Those days were full of reintroductions, sometimes he would take her to where they had dates, hoping it would trigger something, anything, and sometimes he was just too emotionally tired to even try.

"You haven't answered my second question." She pointed out as she turns the photograph to him. He looks up from the ground to see her holding out their picture. "Who are you?"

"I'm Oliver Davis. I'm your-

"Boyfriend?" She tried. "Fiance? Husband?"

"I was going to say former boss but yes, I am your boyfriend." He nodded. He didn't feel like a boyfriend though, his girlfriend doesn't remember a thing about their relationship. It's pretty one-sided. It used to be mutual, pre-accident of course.

Mai nodded, closing her eyes. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. After a long silence he opened his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh." She opened her eyes and turned to him. This unfamiliar boy, who was apparently her boyfriend, and former boss. "I'm trying to see if I could remember anything."

"And…?" He asked, feeling a bit hopeful. Maybe she could remember something, anything, maybe about the incident, maybe about their relationship, or maybe just about any memory. Just any would do him fine… just any.

"It didn't work." She frowned and another tired sigh came from the man in the room. "I'm sorry."

"No. No. It's fine." He says tonelessly and stood up from the bed. This was the best case scenario, he guessed. If she died back then… if she had left him alone as well, he didn't know if he could handle another loss. "You might be hungry, I've already cooked breakfast while you were asleep. Would you like to come and eat now?"

Mai was about to protest, she had wanted to know about everything this man knew about her past, her parents, what she was like but then her stomach growled loudly in the silence of the room. She smiled sheepishly at Oliver, who in turn gave a small smile. "I take that as a yes." He gestured her to come outside of the room. He exited the room and left the door open and waited outside for her to step out. Mai cautiously left the room and it went into the spacious joined kitchen, dining room, and living room area of the condominium. It was simple yet, there were flowers and a few paintings around.  
What she noticed the most was the picture frames on top of a table near the living room. The largest was a group picture, her younger self in the middle next to her was Oliver. They were surrounded by unfamiliar faces. To the right of it, was a picture of a younger Oliver and a twin.

Mai looked at Oliver who glanced at what she was looking at over her shoulder. "Two of you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There used to be." He said and Mai turned to him. Her eyes apologetic and she looked to see if he was fine. He didn't look fine, from the very beginning, he didn't. Well his eyes didn't, under that stoic facade. From when she woke up, they looked so sad and tired.

"I'm sorry." She started crying. Oliver's eyes widened a bit as tears started staining her cheeks. It wasn't the first time that Mai had knew about him having a deceased twin but this was the first time she cried about it.

"Its okay, Mai. It happened a long time ago." He wrapped his arms around her. Something, he hasn't done in a long while. The last time might have been when she still had her memories.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. "Really, Mai, I'm fine." He said but she shook her head and looked up.

"No. You're not okay. You lost him and that must've been really heartbreaking and when you look at me, with such longing and sadness, I know it must take a lot on you every time I keep forgetting you." She said with sobs hindering her speaking without hiccupping and snuffling in between some words. Thankfully, Oliver understood her speech and looked at her astounded.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." She said while she buried her face in his shirt. He looked at her with the same warmth he had when she still remembered and stroked her hair.

He sighed. "Its okay, Mai." What she said was true, every single time she woke up looking at him like it was the very first time took a chunk of his already broken heart. A very large chunk, more than he could admit, and now he knew the next time she'd wake up without anymore memories would hurt even more, especially as she had now shown something that belonged to his Mai, the Mai before she constantly forgets, her ability to read him. But then again… she'd forget.

He knew she would forget again soon and it would hurt like hell.

He lifted her chin up and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands. He wiped the tears from her face. "We should eat breakfast." He said, not sure of what to say. Thankfully, Mai nodded her head. He pulled his hands away from her face and grabbed her hands gently. He led her to the dining room area.

He let go of her hands and pulled out a chair to let Mai sit. He gestured her to wait as he went to get the food from the kitchen. He went back and set the food on the table. They began eating in silence.

Oliver kept glancing at Mai who was deep in thought. He shook his head and resumed eating. Mai spoke up. "After we eat, could you tell me everything?"

He raised an eyebrow and Mai continued. "I mean could you tell me about me? About us?" She asked.

He nodded. "We could start with what you wrote in the diary and work it from there." Mai nodded her mood bouncing to a happier one. It really reminded him of Mai before.

"That would be great. Thanks Naru!" Mai smiled and he almost choked. For the first time, after thirty-first meetings, she said that name.

* * *

**TGP: **OOC I KNOW ;n; lol but anyway I hope you enjoyed this one shot R&amp;R


End file.
